Short message service (SMS) is a text messaging service component of telephone, World Wide Web, and mobile telephony systems. SMS uses standardized communications protocols, such as the Short Message Peer-to-Peer (SMPP) protocol to enable fixed-line or mobile phone devices to exchange short text messages. An SMS message may be routed to one or more recipient devices (e.g., a set of destination devices associated with a user).